I'm Not the Only One- a Phanfic
by TheAmazingShipsAreNotOnFire
Summary: Based on the Sam Smith song- I'm not the Only One. Phil suspects Dan of cheating so he follows Dan. But is Dan cheating? Read to find out! Rated T


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a really short Phan one-shot! I am basing this on I'm Not the Only One by Sam Smith. Enjoy! **_**Anything in bold and italics are**__**text messages**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG I HAVE USED (SAM SMITH DOES), KICKTHESTICKZ OR PHAN! I OWN THE WRITING (EXCEPT ANYTHING IN ****JUST**_** ITALICS**_**)!**

**WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, POSSIBLE PHEEL ATTACKS.**

**Phil's P.O.V**

_You say I'm crazy _

_Cause you don't think I know what you've done._

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one…_

I suck in a deep breath. Following Dan along the road, I see him slip into the off-license. I wait in the alley beside the shop until I peep around the corner when the shop bell tings, signally Dan leaving. Pulling my hood up, I continue to walk a few paces behind him. We end up at the Underground Station. Boarding the train to Trafalgar Square, I sit at the back of the train, looking at the floor when I pass Dan. He doesn't suspect a thing- yet. Dan thinks I'm at home, editing my new video. I was going to but I had to follow Dan. I think he's been cheating on me. Many people think I'm paranoid and obsessive, especially if anyone finds out I've followed him. I've suspected Dan for a few months. He's become distant and is going out all the time. Over the past week, Dan hasn't left his room except to use the bathroom and have meals. He won't talk to me anymore. The train stops and Dan and I get off. I watch Dan as he takes out his phone and brings it to his ear.  
"Hey baby." He greets cheerfully, but I'm not on the other end of the call. Tears spring to my eyes. How can Dan do this to me? I resist the urge to walk up to him and confront him. I take a couple of steps closer, so I can hear him better.  
"Don't worry, I'll tell Phil when I get home. Then we can be together. I love you Tom." Dan says into the phone. My hearts skips a beat. Has Dan ever loved me or was I always his bit on the side?  
"Yeah, I'm close. I'll be there in two minutes." There is a pause before Dan continues. "Okay babe. See you soon." He's about to slide his phone back into his pocket when it rings. I am ringing, just to see if he'll pick up. He looks at the caller ID, sighs then declines my call. I am about to have a breakdown, a solitary tear slides down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly. We exit the Underground Station, I am still behind Dan. Checking the road is clear, he hurries across to the Starbucks on the corner. I gasp and stop at the door. This is where Dan and I had our first date. It's hard to fight back tears. I enter Starbucks and look around, trying to find Dan in the crowd. I spot him and a sandy haired man kissing before sitting in the cosy window seats, where Dan and I usually sit. We only sit there if we come by ourselves- nobody else. I feel a wave of betrayal wash over me. Sitting a few tables away from them, I continue to listen to Dan and the sandy- haired man's conservation.  
"How do you think Phil's gonna take it?" the man asks  
"I don't know, Tom. He'll definitely kick me out." Dan replies. Damn right, I'm kicking him out. Tom grabs Dan's hand and smiles at him.  
"Oh well, you can come live with me." Tom says, planting a kiss on Dan's cheek. I can't take this anymore. I stand up and saunter over to their table.  
"Hey Dan. What are you doing here?" I ask, acting innocent. Dan looks shocked and forces his hand out of Tom's grip.  
"Phil! This is my friend Tom. We're just having a catch-up." Dan replies. I smile sweetly at Tom.  
"I know who he is Dan." Dan's face falls. "He's your other boyfriend." I accuse. Dan's about to open his mouth but I stop him.  
"Don't even think about lying to me!" I shout, the whole coffee shop turns and stares at us.  
"Fine, Phil. He is my boyfriend. I don't think it's working out between us anymore." He admits. Tears are flowing down my cheeks like rivers; I feel sick. I notice Tom's iced coffee right beside my hand. I pick it up.  
"Ooh, this looks nice." I say to Tom. He smiles. I pour out the contents of the drink on Tom's head. He gasps as I slam the glass down. I storm out, proud of myself. I hear Dan apologise to Tom before he calls out to me. His cold hand grabs my wrist and spins me around. Those chocolate brown eyes search my aquamarine ones for any signs of regret of what I've just done but all he'll see is betrayal, disgust and sadness. I wrestle my arm free and hurry away, wanting to be as far away as possible from that lying, cheating scumbag.

_You've been so unavailable_

_Now sadly, I know why_

_Your heart is unobtainable_

_Even though, Lord knows you have mine…_

The front door slams shut.  
"PHIL!" Dan shouts; I hear him go in and out multiple rooms until he barges into mine. Dan's face is a twisted mask of anger. My face is red and blotchy, my eyes rimmed with red from my tears.  
"You shouted, Daniel." I say, my voice is laced with sarcasm. He ignores me.  
"What the fuck happened back there Phil? Why did you act like a stupid twat?" He yells.  
"What did you expect me to do? Be nice to your boyfriend?" I yell back.  
"No, Phil. But you didn't need to pour coffee on him."  
"How long has this been going on for?"  
"Six months." Dan is looking at the floor. My eyes widen in shock.  
"You started dating him when my Gran died. You lying bastard." I don't usually swear but I feel like it's the best way to express my feelings. I am in Dan's face now, tears falling once again  
"It was a week after the funeral, Phil." Dan's tone makes it sound like that makes it alright.  
"I needed you but you were off with him. I still loved you even though I thought you were lying to me." Dan sighs.  
"I haven't loved you in months. I'm sorry I let it carry on for this long." My chest feels tight; I'm finding it hard to breathe.  
"Just get out." I say, quietly.  
"Phil. Can we talk about this?" He whispers, trying to grab my hand. I pull my arm away.  
"Pack up your stuff and get out!" I bellow. Dan glares and stalks out, slamming the door behind him. I collapse onto the bed and cry. I hear Dan's door shut with a loud crack. Dragging myself off the bed, I walk out to see Dan with a small suitcase.  
"I'll come and pack up the rest of my stuff tomorrow."  
"Fine, text me a time." He's about to leave when I say:  
"Oh. And Dan?" He turns. "Leave the house keys. You don't need them if you don't live here." I hold out my hand and Dan drops the keys into my palm. He opens the front door and walks out. After shutting the door, I throw the keys across the room. I slide down the door, face in my hands. My phone rings from my bedroom. I slowly get up and walk to retrieve my phone. Hoping its Dan calling to say he made a mistake, he loves me, he wants to come home, I glance at the caller ID. To my disappointment, it's Pj.  
"Hey Pj, what's up?" I'm trying to sound cheerful.  
"Hi Phil. Dan just texted me, he said you two have broken up." Pj replies, the worry in his voice clear.  
"Yeah we have. He's been cheating on me." I can't keep the sadness out of my voice.  
"Oh Phil! Do you want me and Chris to come over?" Pj sounds genuinely concerned. I don't want them to; I'll have to see them all loved up. I can't deal with that right now.  
"No but thanks Pj. I wanna be on my own."  
"Okay. Just call if you need me. I'm only at the other end of the phone." Pj says. I thank him and hang up. Lying down on my bed, I cry until I have no more tears. Finally, I fall asleep.

_I have loved you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realise my deepest fear_

_By lying and tearing us up_

The next morning comes too soon. My phone pings. I pick it up and check the time: 10:30. I have a text message off Dan: _**Hi. I'll be at the apartment in 30 minutes. See you soon.**_ I don't reply. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I quickly slip into my morning routine. The doorbell rings while I am eating breakfast. I walk down the stairs and open the door. Dan is standing there. He looks normal, back jeans, dark top, and straightened hair but there are dark bruises circling his eyes from lack of sleep.  
"Hi." Dan mumbles.  
"Hi. Come in." I reply, moving sideways so Dan can pass by me into the apartment. We stand awkwardly in the hallway until I say:  
"I've got some cardboard boxes if you want them."  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna get started." Dan says, walking to his old bedroom. I nod and go into the lounge to play Super Mario Bros. I hear Dan open and close drawers for about five minutes until he calls for me. I pause the game, stand up and walk into Dan's bedroom.  
"Yeah, Dan?" I ask. His clothes have been dumped into a mound on his bed.  
"Have you got those boxes so I can put all this stuff in. I have no clue where half of this crap has come from." We laugh slightly.  
"Yeah, let me go get them." I exit to grab the boxes from the cupboard just down the hallway and dump them by Dan's door. He sees them and calls thanks to me as I walk back into the lounge.

20 minutes later, Dan walks into the lounge.  
"I'm all done." He states. I nod.  
"Do you want help carrying the boxes down the stairs?" I offer.  
"If you wouldn't mind." Dan replies.  
"Nope, it's no problem." I walk into Dan's old room and pick up one of the boxes. I carry it down the stairs to the main door to our building. There is a blue Mini Cooper parked directly in front with Dan's boyfriend Tom in the driver's seat. The car boot is open.  
"Just put them on the kerb if you feel awkward about being near Tom." Dan says but I place the box in the boot anyway. There are only two boxes and a suitcase so Dan has carried a box and the suitcase down. He dumps them into the boot and pulled the door shut. I walk back to the building door, rubbing my arms to keep warm. I hear Dan's footsteps follow me. I turn and he is staring into my eyes, tears forming in his chocolate eyes.  
"I'm sorry it ended this way, Phil." He says.  
"I'm glad it ended now then in a few years' time and I ask you to marry me and I found out like that." I reply, stiffly.  
"I hope after a while we can become friends again."  
"Not likely, Dan. I'd rather go my whole life without talking to you again." I mean every word. I doubt I'm going to be able to forgive Dan. How can I be friends with someone who I can't trust?  
"I know you don't really mean that, Phil. You're just upset and I understand."  
"That's the thing you don't understand and I'm being utterly serious. I can't be friends with someone I can't trust,"  
"I would trust you with my life."  
"Don't you dare make me feel guilty, Daniel!"  
"I'm just telling the truth, Phil."  
"Okay, fine."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Goodbye, Dan." I feel tears well in my eyes.  
"Goodbye, Phil." Tears are falling down Dan's cheeks. He walks to the Mini and gets in. I watch the car drive off. Walking back into apartment, I sob uncontrollably. I feel empty inside. Dan is gone. My one true love is gone.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this. I was nearly crying writing this, it made me sad. Anyway, please feel free to leave a review. No hate! I'll see you soon fellow Phan's. ~ Em :)s**__


End file.
